This invention relates in general to picture frames and more particularly to picture frames assembled using hard connector pieces and side members made of rigid foam.
As used herein the terms "foam" and "rigid foam" refers to rigidly set foam, whether molded, formed or extruded, such as two pound expanded polystyrene also known as rigid styrofoam, including non-foam materials that have structural and other properties to allow them to be used in the practice of this invention in place of rigidly set foam and still achieve the objects of this invention as set forth below.
Because special tools are needed for constructing traditional wood frames or, alternatively, their purchase from a framing store is expensive, newer types of frames made from extruded metal or plastic side members and molded or cast metal or plastic corner pieces have become popular. A very wide variety of frame types and components exist. But, if frames are not available in the size that is required, the side members must be cut to make a frame of the size needed. Whether the side members are made of metal, plastic or wood, special tools such as saws, clamps, drills and screwdrivers are needed to construct and assemble these frames.
The problems associated with constructing and assembling existing frames as related above can be avoided by use of the present invention which is to construct picture frames from rigid foam side members and fitting corner pieces which, by means of its design, can be constructed to fit any particular size and can be assembled easily and without the use of special tools.
Other advantages and attributes of this invention will be seen from a reading of this specification.